


Nieznane wody

by Homoviator



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Ghosts, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviator
Summary: Po pogrzebie Splintera, gdy wrócili do podziemi, do swojego starego leża i zastali je zalane, Mikey po prostu usiadł na zmurszałej kanapie, westchnął kilka razy głośno a potem zaczął płakać. Strasznym, zasmarkanym, ulepionym płaczem skrzywdzonego dzieciaka. Leo wiedział, że najmłodszy brat płacze nie tyle po stracie leża i rzeczy materialnych, co po stracie ojca, którą utrata dotychczasowego domu tylko przypieczętowała...Nowości, trudności, pierwsza przeprowadzka bez mistrza i ojca, proces wychodzenia z żałoby, dorastania do nowych ról i stawania na własnych nogach. Mały klan rodziny żółwi będzie musiał stawić temu wszystkiemu czoła, zwłaszcza, gdy ich nowy 'dom', opuszczona oczyszczalnia ścieków, zdaje się kryć swoje własne tajemnice... Horrorowata opowieść AU, suspens, elementy supernaturalne, brotherly comfort, może jakiś tak przebłysk slashu jak mnie najdzie, who knows :)





	Nieznane wody

Rozstanie  
Chwytając za słomki  
Żeby nie paść.

 

Basho (1795)

 

Roz 1  
Dobranoc

 

 

"Trzymajcie się blisko mnie. Nie traćcie siebie z oczu i w razie czego rzucajcie bagaż i uciekajcie."

Leo wiedział, że się powtarza, ale jakoś nie mógł przestać. Bracia popatrzyli na niego znad swoich latarek, ich miny trudne do odczytania, ich plecaki wypełnione tak, że ledwie się dopinały i trzymały na skorupach. Leo odpowiedział na ich spojrzenie z uśmiechem, który miał być pokrzepiający, ale chyba raczej nie był, bo Donnie odwrócił wzrok, Raph jedynie skrzywił się i zmarszczył, a Mikey ponownie zerknął za ramię. Wstecz, w stronę ich dawnego leża.

Byli już kilka kilometrów od ich starego domu, ale Mikey i tak raz po raz spoglądał za siebie. Nikt nie skomentował tego, tak samo jak nikt nie skomentował uwag Leo, które normalnie wywołały by u Rapha falę ironicznych dogryzek i całą tyradę technologicznych opinii ze strony Dona. Teraz szli w niemal kompletnym milczeniu, jeżeli nie liczyć nerwowej gadaniny Leo.

Szli jakby zapuszczali się na terytorium wroga, a byli wytrenowanymi w pełni ninja, przygotowanymi na najgorsze i uzbrojonymi po zęby. Miejsce, do którego się przeprowadzali, było dokładnie zbadane a tereny dookoła patrolowali dość uważnie przez ostatnie parę dni. Dość uważnie, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, w których osiemnastoletnie żółwie po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu musiały szukać nowego domu. Samotnie szukać, przypomniał sobie Leo, po czym ruszył przed siebie, wznawiając masz swojej małej, braterskiej drużyny ninja. Jego bracia bez słowa, ale także bez protestu ruszyli za nim.

Dwa miesiące temu odszedł Splinter. Pochowali go na farmie April, gdzie razem z nią i Casey`m bracia spędzili ponad miesiąc, ogarniając się po stracie. To nie był jednak koniec ich udręki. Gdy wrócili do podziemnych tuneli Nowego Jorku okazało się, że ich leże, w którym mieszkali od dwunastu lat, jest niemalże całkowicie zalane a meble, włącznie z ukochaną kanapą żółwi, zaczynają już murszeć. Wody było po kolana. Donnie tłumaczył później, że przebudowy kanalizacyjne, rozpoczęte właśnie w okolicy spowodowały taki zator wodny, że nawet jego własnej roboty zabezpieczenia nie dały rady. Raph klął i pakował pośpiesznie to, co jeszcze nie poddało się procesowi rozkładu, Don kręcił się w kółko po swoim laboratorium, ratując to co dało się uratować ze swojej cennej elektroniki i wynalazków a Mikey...

Leo zacisnął szczęki, oświetlając swoją latarką rozszerzający się ku górze tunel. Zbliżali się do ważnego skrzyżowania, które poprowadzi ich niemal prostą drogą do oczyszczalni ścieków. Jeżeli bracia spostrzegli jego nagłe spięcie nikt nic nie powiedział.

"Trzymajcie się razem i z dala od światła. Dookoła oczyszczalni są jeszcze działające podziemne lampy."

Leo przyspieszył kroku, a bracia w milczeniu ruszyli za nim, zacieśniając swój pochód.

Po pogrzebie Splintera, gdy wrócili do podziemi, do swojego starego leża i zastali je zalane, Mikey po prostu usiadł na zmurszałej kanapie, westchnął kilka razy głośno a potem zaczął płakać. Strasznym, zasmarkanym, ulepionym płaczem skrzywdzonego dzieciaka. Leo wiedział, że najmłodszy brat płacze nie tyle po stracie leża i rzeczy materialnych, co po stracie ojca, którą utrata dotychczasowego domu tylko przypieczętowała. Nieodzowna, nienaturalnie naturalna kolej rzeczy, której jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczyli, a która zawsze towarzyszyła im w walce. Nieodwołalna strata. Leo nie mógł się ruszyć, pamiętał, że mógł tylko patrzeć, jak Mikey rozgląda się dookoła, jak ktoś, kto wybudza się z głębokiego snu, a potem jego twarz jak zgnieciona kartka papieru marszczy się brzydko w rozpaczy. Najmłodszy ryczał tak, aż się zanosił, a Leo, wyszkolony w strategiach i taktykach, nagle kompletnie nie miał pojęcia, co teraz. Na szczęście reszta wiedziała co robić z płaczącym. Donnie rzucił swój plecak z elektroniką na kanapę i objął młodszego brata a Raph usiadł obok niego i tylko położył mu dłoń na głowie. Leo zdrętwiały i ogłuszony nie zrobił nic.

Nie wiedział co rodzina powinna robić w takiej chwili, a ponieważ reszta oczekiwała w sposób wyraźny na jego decyzję, zaczął praktykować to, czego nauczył go sensei. Planowanie, organizacja, przegrupowanie sił. Mechanicznie, bez emocji. Naprędce została zaaranżowana przeprowadzka, zadzwonili do April, prosząc, żeby przechowała ich oraz to co uratowali ze swojego skromnego dobytku, dopóki nie znajdą czegoś nowego. Donnie od razu zaczął przypominać sobie wyprawy w głąb sieci kanalizacyjnej Nowego Jorku, które od czasu do czasu urządzali razem z Leo, w poszukiwaniu potencjalnych nowych, nadających się do zamieszkania miejsc. Wcześniej była to tylko zabawa, ich leże, w którym spędzili ostatnie dwanaście lat było tak wielkim, niezbywalnym pewnikiem jak ich ojciec, wielki mistrz sztuki ninjutsu, starodawny jak zwoje technik ninja, twardy jak dębowy konar, na koniec i tak pokonany przez czas.

April oczywiście przyjęła ich bez wahania, z otwartymi ramionami, pizzą i słowami otuchy. Czym chata bogata w jej rozumieniu było przysłowiem dosłownym i sięgającym poza sprawy materialne. Pożałowała biednego Mike`a i zaraz zainstalowała go w swojej sypialni, z kocem, termoforem i pilotem do telewizora, zhakowała razem z Donem bazy danych urzędu miasta, żeby odnaleźć informacje na temat podziemi Nowego Jorku, którymi byli zainteresowani. April chciała także podejść Rapha, przyniosła mu kawę i chciała nakarmić pizzą, ale Raph trzymał się z dala. W zasadzie to trzymał się Leo, ale nie mówił nic tylko jak chmura burzowa obserwował, obracał sai w dłoni i milczał. Leo próbował z nim porozmawiać, ale sam dla siebie brzmiał jak oschły nauczyciel strofujący ucznia, a sądząc z miny Raphaela brzmiał jeszcze gorzej.

"Musimy ruszyć do przodu z wszystkim, nie możemy nadużywać gościnności April, nawet jeżeli jest to bardzo pocieszająca i komfortowa opcja."

"Nic nie mówię, Nieustraszony."

"Tak, ale mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz potrzebę stanięcia na własnych nogach wcześniej niż szybciej, Raphael."

"Hmpf."

Leo oczekiwał od swojego wybuchowego brata konfrontacji i sprzeciwu, z tym wiedział jak sobie radzić. Nic nie przygotowało go na pełne dezaprobaty, ponure, zacięte milczenie. Czemu aż tak bardzo Raphael się sprzeciwiał pozostawało tajemnicą a Leo nie miał siły ani czasu tego z niego wyciągać. Miał ustalony plan i zamierzał go zrealizować, cokolwiek gryzło Rapha mogło poczekać.

Don w tym całym galimatiasie wydawał się dość neutralny, pomocny, ale bez entuzjazmu. Natomiast Mikey miał ogromną ochotę zostać u April dłużej, przylgnął do jej domu rozpaczliwie i mocno, ponieważ jego własny dom właśnie się rozsypał. Leo nie mógł mu na to pozwolić. Potrzebowali nowego, własnego leża, potrzebowali po tym wszystkim stanąć na swoich własnych nogach i stawić czoło światu, nawet jeżeli komfort i pocieszenie, które oferowała przyjaciółka były kuszące. Nawet jeżeli mieli dopiero osiemnaście lat i na standardy ludzkie byli jeszcze szczeniakami, potrzebowali zmusić się do działania, do rozpoczęcia budowania swojego leża i życia na nowo.

Zostali u April pięć dni, pięć dni w Nowym Jorku padał ciężki, zaciekły deszcz a Mikey gdy tylko mógł przytulał się to do Dona, to do April. Coś tam razem szeptali, Leo nie był w stanie usłyszeć, co. Mikey unikał go jak ognia.

Szóstego dnia wczesnym rankiem wyruszyli w drogę do swojego nowego lokum i tak znaleźli się tutaj, w ciemnym tunelu pomiędzy dwoma działającymi oczyszczalniami ścieków a trzecią, ukrytą nieco na boku, nieczynną ale całkiem sprawną filtrownią, która miała stać się ich nowym domem.

Deszcz wciąż padał. Woda pluskała i kapała ze wszystkich stron, z góry, z dołu, po bokach. Całkiem jakby Nowy Jork został zalany wodami biblijnego potopu, z którymi nawet zmyślny system kanalizacyjny NYC nie dawał sobie rady.

"Deszczowa jesień." powiedział cicho Don, przesuwając dłonią po ścianie korytarza. "Poziom wody musiał bardzo się podnieść od naszej ostatniej wizyty w oczyszczalni."

"Woda płynie dookoła oczyszczalni, nie przez nią. Musieli zamknąć zawory i przepusty, zanim opuścili ten teren." zauważył Leo, na co Don jedynie mruknął niekomunikatywnie, a Mike ponownie obejrzał się za siebie i westchnął głośno.

"Brzmi to raczej, jakby woda płynęła przez wszystko, przez co da radę przepłynąć. Nie podoba mi się to. To miejsce jest jakieś dziwne. Nie moglibyśmy znaleźć czegoś bliżej starego leża?"

Nikt nie podjął tematu. Mikey wygiął usta w nieszczęśliwą podkuwkę i nie odezwał się już więcej. Szli dalej a dookoła nich rozszalała woda deszczowa i rzeczna huczała w podziemnych, betonowych korytach.

 

/////////////

 

Dotarli do zamkniętej oczyszczalni ścieków w samo południe, ale były to tylko puste cyfry na elektronicznym zegarku Dona. W podziemnych korytarzach kanalizacyjnych północ i południe nie miały znaczenia. Leo i Don pootwierali wszystkie drzwi oczyszczalni ścieków, sprawdzili wszystkie łańcuchy, które zostawili na oknach, aby zobaczyć, czy ktoś się tutaj jeszcze czasami nie kręci, po czym weszli do środka. Raph wtoczył się tuż za nimi, macając bezowocnie po ścianie w poszukiwaniu włączników światła. Jedynie Mikey ociągał się, wyraźnie odwlekając moment, w którym miał wkroczyć do 'nowego domu'.

Kuriozalnie, oczyszczalnia ścieków była bardziej domem niż ich wcześniejsze legowisko. Korytarze z dużymi, wciąż działającymi jarzeniówkami, dwie sprawne, tylko trochę cieknące z rur pod umywalkami toalety, dwa maleńkie prysznice, kanciapa, którą widocznie pracownicy zamienili na kuchnię, ponieważ posiadała nawet antyczną, ale wciąż działającą kuchenkę gazową. Mikrofalówka, kilka pustych szafek, duży, obszerny, dwukomorowy zlew. Wszystko było zakurzone, względnie sprawne i domowe, podejrzanie domowe i zdatne do natychmiastowego zamieszkania. Leo zdusił w sobie podejrzliwość, nie był to dobry czas na kultywowanie paranoi, chociaż sądząc z zachowania braci podłapali oni jego niepokój.

Instynktownie załadowali się od razu do kuchni, układając w niej swoje plecaki i aranżując sobie w niej legowisko. Czy może raczej utworzyli górę niedopasowanych, wygniecionych ale ciepłych pieleszy, w których spali. Materace, śpiwory i poduszki, które pożyczyła im na wieczne nie oddanie April, wszystko to spiętrzyło się nieporządnie pośrodku kuchni, Don nawet strategicznie rozstawił lampki boczne. Nikt nic nie powiedział, wszyscy jednomyślnie i bez słów zgodzili się, że póki nie urządzą sobie oddzielnych pokojów, będą spali razem. Najlepiej w kuchni, pośród swoich pękatych plecaków i gratów, które ocalili ze starego leża. Trzymać się razem, blisko światła, jeden z nas zawsze czuwa, nawet gdy reszta śpi.

Jeżeli ktoś zauważył, że podświadomie zachowują się, jakby brali udział w jakiejś niebezpiecznej misji na wrogim terenie, nikt nic nie powiedział.

Don od razu ruszył do podłączania gazu do kuchenki i rozpracowywania elektryki, cały zadowolony, że ma czym zająć ręce.

"Zacznę od kuchni, ok, Leo? Jeszcze raz przetrę całe rury za kuchenką, ale gaz na pewno działa tak samo, jak gdy ostatnio tutaj byliśmy. Tylko zlew cieknie. Muszę na niego zerknąć, bo stoi zbyt blisko dwóch kontaktów, żeby ryzykować. Będzie trochę roboty z początku, przedłużacze i listwy, ale jak się już zadomowimy, to na pewno będzie ok. Trzeba jeszcze raz odkurzyć pokoje, ten na samym końcu korytarza ma cztery gniazda zasilania, idealnie na moje laboratorium."

Entuzjazm Dona szybko podłapał Mike, który po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu ożywił się nieco i zaczął rozglądać się za gniazdkami elektrycznymi.

"Hej! No ale to gdzie telewizor postawimy? Do czego podłączymy nasze konsole gier! Donnie, ja wiem, że masz zapędy na szalonego naukowca, ale nie możesz zabrać żółwiowi jego gier! Telewizja i konsole to serce domu!"

"Czyli najlepiej postawić je w kuchni." zracjonalizował Raph i zasiadł na skrzypiącym krzesełku, rzucając na stół siatę przepełnioną splątanymi kablami i przedłużaczami. "Jesteście pewni, że to kompletnie zamknięty, opuszczony obiekt? Wygląda na dość nowy i ma dużo udogodnień. Podejrzanie dobrych, działających udogodnień."

"Otworzyli dwie nowe oczyszczalnie ścieków w okolicy a że tak była najdalej od centrum, postanowili ją zamknąć." wyjaśnił Don, pochylając się nad kuchenką gazową. "Nic więcej nie było o tym w sieci ani w archiwach miasta."

Zanim bracia zaczęli gadać, zapominając o czekających na nich w nowym domu zadaniach, Leo stanął pośrodku kuchni i założył ramiona na piersi.

"Dobrze, Don zajmujesz się najpierw gazem i elektryką w kuchni, Mikey pomóż odkurzyć i jeszcze raz ogarnąć wszystkie pokoje, zanim rozpakujemy swoje rzeczy. Raph..."

"Pomogę Donowi." uciął Raphael, unosząc wzrok znad plątaniny kabli, wyzwanie czytelne i wyraźne w jego zielonych oczach.

Leo westchnął. To będzie nieco trudniejsze, niż przypuszczał.

"Chciałem, żebyś pomógł mi w segregowaniu rzeczy. Wiesz, co zostawiamy, a co nadaje się już tylko do wyrzucenia..."

"Nie rządź się moją osobą Nieustraszony! Poza tym segregację zawsze robił Splinter!..." huknął Raph i głos uwiązł mu w gardle, bo Splintera już nie było, bo ojciec nigdy już nie zarządzi odsiewu rzeczy zbędnych od niezbędnych, bo teraz został braciom tylko niezdarnie usiłujący ogarnąć całokształt Leo.

Leonardo zacisnął usta, nagle dziwnie zmarznięty i skostniały od środka.

Don spojrzał na Rapha zza rozkręconej kuchenki gazowej, Mikey stojący w drzwiach kuchennych niemal upuścił trzymane w dłoniach pudła z płytami dvd. Leo wziął głęboki oddech i powiódł ciężkim wzrokiem po braciach. Tym razem, gdy cichym głosem oddelegował braci do poszczególnych zadań i obowiązków, nikt mu się nie sprzeciwił. Nie mieli nastroju na większe kłótnie, a może po prostu było im to na rękę. W ten sposób nie musieli zbytnio rozmawiać, socjalizować się i cały czas przypominać sobie, że to ich pierwsza samotna przeprowadzka.

Mogli udawać, że mistrz Splinter wciąż jest z nimi, że tylko ogląda telewizję w innym pokoju, że poszedł pomedytować na mostku, prowadzącym na drugą stronę tamy, odgradzającej wodę rzeczną od przefiltrowanej wody kanalizacyjnej. Poszedł gdzieś, jest zajęty, czyta coś, ogląda, ale jest, wciąż jest, i gdy będzie potrzebny będzie można go zawołać, i poprosić o pomoc, albo zapytać, czy jest mu ciepło i nie chce jeszcze herbaty. Ostatnio mistrzowi wciąż było zimno... Leo klęcząc przed wielkim, zamokłym pudłem gratów poczuł, jak dławiąca kula wznosi mu się do gardła, wyciskając z oczu niechciane, okropne, powstrzymywane łzy. Był tyłem do Dona i Rapha, szczęśliwie nikt nic nie zauważył. Potarł twarz mocno, aż go zabolało, odetchnął głośno, po czym rzucił się w wir rozpakowywania dobytku. Mikey z Raphem szybko uprzątnęli po raz kolejny pomieszczenia mieszkalne oczyszczalni, narzekając, że kurz zbiera się tutaj w mgnieniu oka, nienaturalnie szybko. Don rozprawił się z kuchenka gazową, małą, zardzewiałą od tyłu, ale sprawną jako tako lodówką, a potem poszedł rozprostować kości, jak powiedział, na mały rekonesans, w poszukiwaniu zagubionej skrzynki z bezpiecznikami.

Po dobrej godzinie gadaniny, roboty, wyrzekania na niedogodności i cieszenia się z udogodnień, Leo został w kuchni sam. Z ostatnimi pudełkami i workami rzeczy personalnych.

Przeprowadzali się w swoim życiu już kilka razy, ale zawsze robili to ze Splinterem. Ojciec zawsze przebierał ich własności i oddzielał ziarna od plew, skutecznie redukując śmieci i zostawiając jedynie użyteczne, niezbędne rzeczy. Z nostalgicznymi elementami oczywiście, minimalistycznymi, ale jednak. Tylko Splintera już nie było, a bracia, poza krótkim wybuchem Raphaela, jednomyślnie zostawili redukcję bagażu w gestii Leo. Nikt się nie kłócił, nie robił uwag, nie wytykał, że wszystko kiedyś może się przydać. Dziwne. Zwykle bracia toczyli z ojcem ogromne dysputy na temat przydatności i wagi wszystkich swoich skarbów, od najstarszego, zniszczonego czasem pluszowego misia, który pamiętał jeszcze czasy ich szczenięctwa, przez figurki kapitana Ryana i Lorda Vadera, po ósmą, trochę zniszczoną już parę nunchaku, bo zawsze może się przydać. Teraz bracia zostawili to w gestii Leo. Wyglądało to tak, jakby po prostu chcieli się pozbyć tego, co przynajmniej trochę przypominało im ojca i stare leże. Czyli niemal wszystkiego.

"Tylko moje figurki Batmana mi zostaw." wymamrotał Mikey, patrząc jak Leonardo wyciąga z bagażu jego podniszczoną, trochę zamokłą ale do odratowania, kolekcję komiksów.

"I moje magazyny Modern Ninja." mruknął Raph, po czym zagarnął Mike`a w swoją stronę. "Idziemy, młody, trzeba pomóc Donowi. Mówi, że znalazł jakieś zalane przejście na dole klatki schodowej."

Bracia wyszli z kuchni, a Leo popatrzył dookoła na rozrzucone pudła i cały mizerny dobytek, który zgromadzili przez ostatnie kilka lat. Czuł, że nie może wyrzucić nic, nawet, jeżeli bracia sami sobie tego życzą. Wspomnienia o mistrzu Splinterze były bolesne, ale Leo przeczuwał, że nie zawsze tak będzie i kiedyś bracia pożałują, że pozbyli się takich zwykłych, codziennych pamiątek... Gliniana czarka do herbaty, duży, żeliwny czajnik, rzeźbiona podkładka na kadzidło, haftowana w czerwone smoki kapa na łóżko. Laska z jadeitowym wykończeniem. Książka o bushido. Gruba, pleciona, zimowa katana. Leo z zaciśniętym gardłem odkładał te własności ojca do osobnej, drewnianej skrzynki.

"Leo... chcesz herbaty?" zapytał siląc się na naturalny ton Donatello, nagle materializując się obok niego bezgłośnie. Leonardo potrząsnął głową.

"Wracaj do tej zalanej klatki schodowej, Donnie. Nie chciałbym, żeby i tutaj nas coś zalało."

Donatello wycofał się z kuchni bezgłośnie, jego mina neutralna, jego dłonie lekko zaciśnięte na skrzynce z narzędziami. Leo odniósł subtelne wrażenie, że coś powiedział źle, zareagował nie tak, ale nie miał energii ani siły zastanawiać się nad tym dłużej.

Pracy było sporo, nawet po tym, jak ich własności zostały zniszczone przez wodę i mocno przerzedzone. Zaczął rozpakowywać najpierw komiksy, książki i sprzęt telewizyjny. Płyty cd, dvd, potem płynnie przeszedł do broni, zarówno tej prawdziwej jak i ćwiczebnej. Pierwszy bokken, który Raph złamał na głowie Mike`a za namalowanie mu różową farbą na skorupie znaku stopu. Jeden z wielu bo Dona, który po złamaniu przeistoczyły się w krótsze i nadające się do treningu jo, mieli ich już chyba z piętnaście. Komfort znajomych, wygodnych rzeczy był im teraz w dwójnasób potrzebny, nieważne czy była to broń czy całe sezony Walking Dead.

Potem przyszła kolej na rzeczy bardziej personalne. Elektryczna poduszka Dona, wciśnięty byle jak w plastikową torbę hamak Raphaela, pokryty zmechaconym futerkiem podgłówek Mike`a, pamiętający zamierzchłe czasy, gdy byli bardzo mali i spali przykryci tym futerkowym pokrowcem, w swoim pudełku. Powoli, spokojnie, zacząć od sypialni, od skleconych naprędce, tanich półek z Ikei, które sprezentowała im April, od grubego, nowego dywanu, który pomógł im znieść tutaj Casey. Powoli, powolutku Leo zaczął oswajać nowe legowisko, najpierw kuchnia, potem reszta.

Nie wyrzucił nic. Nie mógł. Rzeczy o wartości sentymentalnej, związane z osobą ojca zostały włożone do drewnianej skrzynki i ukryte w pokoju, przeznaczonym na jego własną sypialnię.

''Chcesz coś zjeść Leo? Robię kanapki.'' zapytał Mikey, podchodząc do Leo z uśmiechem, który nie do końca dosięgał jego oczu.

Leo wrzucił do pudła stary, wychudły album, który zawierał zaledwie kilka wspólnych, rodzinnych zdjęć, po czym podniósł się z kolan. Nie miał chęci jeść, ale mimo to skinął głową.

''Pewnie, Mikey. Zjedzmy coś. To był długi dzień.''

Kolacja składała się z kanapek z szynką konserwową i herbaty, i odbyła się dość szybko i cicho. Don coś tam rozprawiał o zalanej klatce schodowej i potrzebie ponownego przejrzenia mapy i planu oczyszczalni ścieków, ale nikt jakoś nie przejawiał entuzjazmu ani zainteresowania jego rewelacjami. Leo oznajmił, że tak, trzeba zadać dokładniej, którędy woda dostała się do klatki schodowej i gdzie konkretnie ta klatka schodowa prowadzi, poza tym wszyscy koncentrowali się na swoim jedzeniu.

Byli zmęczeni przeprowadzką, więc ułożyli się do snu dość szybko. Jeden po drugim zajęli swoje miejsca w legowisku, które Leo rozłożył w kuchni, pomiędzy stołem a kuchenką gazową. Mike od razu wkręcił się pod ramię Dona, a Raph przysunął się tak blisko, że niemal wetknął nos w skorupę najmłodszego żółwia. Leo przez chwilę patrzył na odwróconych do niego tyłem braci oraz na wrogo skulone, spięte ramiona Rapha, po czym także odwrócił się do nich plecami.

Po kilku godzinach słuchania chrapania doszedł do wniosku, że nic z tego. Nie mógł spać, nie mógł nawet oka zmrużyć, a więc poddał się w końcu i wyłuskał się ostrożnie z zawojów śpiwora. Po cichu usiadł na krześle przy drugim końcu stołu, tuż przy drzwiach, jak najdalej od śpiących braci. Nie włączył górnego światła tylko maleńką, starą lampkę, którą z jakiś przyczyn zamiast zabrać do swojego laboratorium Don zostawił przy zlewie.

Leo wsparł się łokciami o blat i zwiesił smętnie głowę, opierając ją na dłoniach. Był zmęczony zamartwianiem się co teraz, udawaniem, że ma całą sytuację pod kontrolą i jest w stanie z biegu zastąpić mistrza, ojca.... przywódcę. Jakby do tej pory tylko odgrywał rolę lidera, podczas walki, na misji, poza domem, ale po walce żółwie zawsze wracały do domu i ostatnie słowo należało do Splintera. Teraz ostatnie słowo należało do Leo, chyba, być może, prawdopodobnie... Leo zawsze myślał, że będzie to dla niego naturalne, a teraz nagle okazało się, że nie, nic nie jest naturalne, nic nie jest łatwe i trzeba nauczyć się od nowa być przywódcą, już bez wsparcia ojca.

Cisza, ciemność i huk podziemnych strumieni miasta Nowy Jork zwykle miały działanie uspokajające, teraz jednak było inaczej. Leo z początku myślał, że to jego nerwy i stres, ale nie. Coś w tej ciemności, w tym szumie wezbranej wody... było nie tak. Leo podniósł głowę i znieruchomiał, instynkty ninja w pełnej gotowości, dłoń na głowni ninjakena, nagle zdjęty dziwnym przeświadczeniem, że nie jest sam, że ktoś na niego patrzy. W tym nienaturalnym połączeniu milczenia i hałasu wody, coś czaiło się w cieniu, coś muskało delikatnie linię pomiędzy mrokiem korytarza a elektryczną jasnością kuchni, drżąc na granicy maleńkiego okręgu światła lampki... Bzdury, Leo westchnął i pokręcił głową. Cała ta przeprowadzka, pogrzeb, cała ta nawałnica zmian zaczynała ciążyć mu na duszy, i tyle. Nic go nie śledziło, nic się nie czaiło w mroku. Po prostu Leo był zmęczony. Potrzebował spokoju i medytacji a nie paranoicznego poczucia, że chociaż są w pełni wyszkolonymi ninja to są bezbronni, bo ojca z nimi już nie ma...

Leo włączył górne światło, udowadniając sobie, że w kuchni jest tylko on i bracia, po czym wyłączył je z rozmachem. Nic, tylko jego nerwy i zmęczenie. Wstawił herbatę, usiadł z powrotem przy stole i zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w szum atakującej coraz bardziej betonowe przepływy wody. Po kilku minutach wytężonego słuchania dotarło do Leo jedynie nosowe posapywanie Dona, przypominające zepsuty kombajn w rozruchu chrapanie Rapha i senne mamrotanie Mike`a, który nawet przez sen czuł się w obowiązku poinformować świat, że nie podoba mu się to nowe mieszkanie i chce szukać innego.

"...Leo... inne, inne... gdzie indziej... nie tu... "

Leo odetchnął i wyprostował się na swoim miejscu przy stole. Wsunął się w medytację, zagłębiając się w nią tak naturalnie jak wypuszczona z sieci do wody ryba. Pomarańczowe chi Mike`a wysunęło do niego łaskotliwy strumień, o czym wycofało się płochliwie. Don i Raph nie zareagowali, widocznie zbyt głęboko pogrążeni w śnie.

Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, bo to tylko rozdrapie i tak wciąż nie zagojone rany, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Wypraktykowanym latami ruchem rozpostarł swoje chi, aby dotknąć spokojnego, stałego jak szum morza chi ojca. To był ich mały, nocny rytuał, jego i Splintera, od kiedy najstarszy syn zaczął umiejętnie medytować zawsze w ten sposób życzyli sobie dobranoc. Teraz Leonardo nie wiedział do końca, czemu to robi. Szukanie chi osoby która odeszła jawiło się jako zachowanie bezsensowne i irracjonalne.

Zdania na temat życia pośmiertnego pośród żółwi były podzielone i zdarzało się, że dyskutowali o tym, czasami w żartach, czasami na serio.

"Jeżeli w ogóle istnieje coś takiego jak dusza, zacznijmy od tego." mawiał Don, swoim nieco apodyktycznym tonem rodzinnego geniusza i twardo stąpającego po ziemi racjonalisty. "Nawet, jeżeli założymy, że dusze posiadamy to na pewno jest to inna dusza niż dusza ludzka. Z ewolucyjnego punktu widzenia jesteśmy jedynie przypadkiem, dla nas samych dość szczęśliwym, dla świata ogólnie nieistotnym."

"Ja jestem bardzo szczęśliwym przypadkiem!" oznajmiał z radością Mike i ukradł z talerza Dona ostatnie ciastko, po czym zjadł je pospiesznie, rozsiewając dookoła okruchy. Don otworzył usta, aby udzielić ostrej nagany młodszemu, bachorowatemu rodzeństwu, ale uprzedził go w tym Raph, swoim zwyczajem uderzając lekko Mike`a po głowie.

"Ty to jesteś niefortunnym przypadkiem akurat, Mikey, dla tej rodziny w każdym razie."

"Przypadek to przypadek, poza rozsądzaniem moralnym można tylko powiedzieć, że po prostu się wydarza." naburmuszył się Don, zakładając ramiona na piersi i zerkając gniewnie na przeżuwającego w najlepsze Mike`a. "I już więcej może się nie wydarzyć."

"Czyli tak jak każde inne życie." Leo szczerząc zęby położył swoje ostatnie ciastko na pustym talerzu Dona. Czuł na sobie łagodne, spokojne spojrzenie mistrza, stojącego w wejściu do salonu i przysłuchującego się całej scenie. Sensei nie zabrał głosu w dyskusji, nie powiedział nic, tylko się uśmiechał.

Do konsensusu w kwestii duszy bracia nigdy nie doszli. W ich przypadkowym życiu, pomiędzy walką z Kraangiem, kosmitami, mutantami i rozmaitej maści złoczyńcami, nie mieli na filozofię zbyt dużo czasu. Stanęło na tym, że Don jako racjonalista nie wierzył, żeby mutanty posiadały duszę, więc cokolwiek czekało na nich po tamtej stronie było jedną wielką enigmą, nad którą nie było sensu się zastanawiać. Raph z właściwym sobie zacietrzewieniem odrzucał wszelkie duchowe rozmyślania, twierdząc, że interesuje go bardziej tu i teraz, jak umrze to umrze, na pohybel żyjącym. Mike jako jedyny z braci miał intuicję i pewne przeczucie, że świat materialny nie jest jedynym i skończonym obszarem, i ogólnie przychylał się do ogólnie idei chrześcijańskiego nieba z nutką taoistycznego podejścia, w które nie tyle wierzył, co odziedziczył po ojcu. Leo nie opowiadał się za niczym, ani niczemu się nie sprzeciwiał, wiedział tylko, gdzieś głęboko i wewnętrznie, że śmierć nie jest, nie może być końcem. Bracia nie wytykali mu nic, nie dyskutowali, dojrzeli do tego, że zgadzają się na to, że posiadają inne zdania w tej kwestii i starali się jeżeli nie być pomocni, to przynajmniej nie przeszkadzać mu w medytacjach. Oczywiście medytowali razem wszyscy, ale tylko Leo widział w tym coś głębszego, bardziej duchowego, niż jedynie uspokojenie umysłu i ciała, wyciszenie i relaks.

Po pogrzebie ojca temat został kompletnie i z pełnym rozmysłem zapomniany.

Leo wziął głęboki oddech, skoncentrował się i wyciągnął swoją chi jeszcze mocniej. Dobranoc, tato. W zasnutym mrokiem szumie wody coś drgnęło, coś przesunęło się ostrożnie, tuż za nim, za jego plecami. Odwrócił się gwałtownie z obnażonym ninjakenem, sercem w gardle i surrealistycznym wrażeniem, że mu się to śni. Naraz poczuł i zobaczył, jak coś przemyka po krawędzi okręgu światła, powidok białej szaty i zasłoniętej rękawem dłoni. Już miał krzyknąć, zaalarmować braci, że mają intruza, już miał przysięgnąć sobie, że zacznie pić zioła na uspokojenie, które próbował wmusić w niego Donnie, ale nie mógł z siebie wydobyć jednego słowa, ponieważ przez ułamek sekundy poczuł jakby łagodną, szorstką obecność Splintera. W kuchni, tuż za jego plecami, nad jego ramieniem, muśnięcie znajomego zapachu kadzidła, szmer jak przesypujący się po podłodze piasek, potem nic, echo pośród pustych ścian, iluzja na wpół wypowiedzianego słowa, złudzenie.

Bracia dalej spali, pochrapując w swoim skotłowanym legowisku. Woda zaczęła się gotować. Leo schował ninjaken, wstał i wyłączył gaz, ale nie sięgnął ani po czajnik do zaparzania herbaty, ani po kubek.

Miał chęć zapłakać, ale nie pozwolił sobie na to. Przywódcy w obliczu śmierci nie powinni płakać.

 

End

by Homoviator 11/2017

 

Tak listopadowo się wstrzeliłem tematycznie haha :)  
Autor uprasza o komentarze, ponieważ czuje, że ta historia będzie dość długa i wen musi być prężny na tą okazję :) Różne ff z żółwiami w nawiedzonym domu czytałem i postanowiłem wygenerować swoją wersję, pisze się dobrze ale komentarze karmią wena więc jak chcecie poczytać jesienną opowiesć grozy żółwiowej to wiecie co robić :)


End file.
